1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method that dynamically adjusts the rotational speed of a disk drive according to the data transfer rate from the computer system and the disk player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increase in the operating speed of personal computers (PCs) has been accompanied by improvements in the transfer speed and capacity of peripheral devices. Under these circumstances, computer storage media have also become multifunctional, instead of simply functioning as a means for the storage of information. For example, the contents of a CD-ROM disk can be music, data, or video. However, different applications may have large differences in the transfer rate between the optical disk player and the PC. For example, when a VCD movie is playing, the transfer rate is only 176 Kbyte/sec, that is, the so-called unit speed. On the other hand, the transfer rate of a document file can exceed 10 Mbyte/sec, an order of magnitudes.
In order to ensure that motor-driven disk drives (also referred to herein as disk players), such as for CD-ROMs, magnetic disks, or hard disks, can provide the transfer rate required by the computer, the motor is usually set to a rotational speed that is much higher than necessary. Thus, in conventional disk drives, it is very common for the motor to rotate at a very high speed even when the transfer rate required by the computer is fairly low. This results not only in inefficient power consumption, but also in noise and vibration generated by the motor when it rotates at high speeds. In addition, reading data at too high a speed may also result in the deterioration of the performance of the disk player.
Therefore, as described above, conventional high-speed disk players typically read data from disks at a set (i.e., fixed) and relatively high rotational speed. Regarding the setting of the motor speed of the disk player, the difficulty is how to calculate the computer system transfer rate. Since the transfer rate between the computer system and the disk player is affected by the time that the disk player itself spends reading data, one cannot simply assume that the amount of data transferred per unit time is the transfer rate.
Thus, there remains a need for disk drive and method that overcomes the drawbacks set forth above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk drive and method that avoids inefficient power consumption, noise and vibration generated by a disk drive motor that rotates at unnecessarily high speeds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive and method that maintains the motor speed at an efficient level.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive and method whose motor speed is dynamically adjusted in accordance with the change in the transfer rate of data required by the computer system.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, the present invention provides a method for adjusting the rotational speed of a disk player, which includes first calculating the proportion of time which the disk player is reading data from the disk during a unit time T. Thereafter, the method increases the rotational speed of the disk player if the proportion of time that the disk player spends reading data from the disk is greater than a first threshold during each of m consecutive units of time T, and decreases the rotational speed of the disk player if the proportion of time that the disk player spends reading data from the disk is less than a second threshold during each of n consecutive units of time T.